clanpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
RJT-Clan
RTJ-Clan Games: Far Cry 2 Gegründet: Dezember 2009 Homepage: www.rjt.spruz.com Clan-Leader RJT-Capono Sub-Leaders : RJT-Rehman and RJT-KosSsia Memberrecrutionleader RJT-Falcon Defendingleader RJT-Trojan Supportleader(Support attack and defense) RJT-Me... Attackingleader RJT-Falcon Mapbuildingleader RJT-Kosssia Members History It was Christmas 2009, me,my brother and my cousins(Capono, Falcon, neam and adeel) where all together. We wanted to play a new game together. We found the game Far Cry 2 for us. It was Great fun we played together. We soon wanted to play with more players, so we started to play online. After seen other clans. We made our own clan The name Rajput we took because we my cousins and my brother, we all 4 were from the cast RaJpuT. It was in the past a kingdom and a fighter clan. Soon we get some friends playing it to Rehman, Joker and Champ come to the clan. We did not have any site. Also we didnt have any leader for clan, it was only for fun and to play together. But after all were asking who is leader and how to make clanwar against us. We chosed a leader it was me. I made website for the clan. And soon we started a clanwar, but we had to recognize that clanwar matches are not same like normal matches. They are much harder because more tactics more discpline is necessary. We had a hard time. So we searched for new players aghost Ghost and other came, first it was only we need player but we had to see that there are players who never get good or not are active(except of aghost, Ghost). So we tested them playing how good they are if they fix in our clan. But even we got new members who were strong ones our big problem wasnt solved yet it was the tactics. Soon we get a new member who helped us out of this problem. He named him as Noob(alias Maukka). He devolped with me together good tactics helped us how to think about strategy. He was before a Progamer. After developed tactics we get good matches and strong victories. But soon all got inactive and Noob left clan also. Again a bad period started. We needed new players. Then we recruted soon Me... Jabri, Rulez, Redrum, Trojan, Zevs, Masterzero, Kosssia and Creppingdeath. There were more member we had but all get inactive and only played few times with RJT. So it is not necessary to speak about them. All of them did very well tried to improve the clan, Jabri made defending Strategy recruted Players like Masterzero and Creppingdeath. Me.. made Middlefield Strategy, a Ghost made Strategy for attacking. Kosssia made nice maps for Clan and organized a Server through Zevs. And also recrute nice active players like Trojan Zevs. Rehman also put his energy in this clan recruted player. Made maps. Organized clanwars. Joker , Redrum and Rulez also active Player played well in Clanwars gave good suggestions. Zevs made Server which gave RJT a big name for all. I am missing also many players now days like Ghost, jambo and aghost because the 3 are unactive but when they were active they were very nice persons and made the clan complete it was great fun to play with them. All in all I like my clan it grown like a family. We play all together like a family. Our target is fun. :) Your Capono . . Andere Infos 'Projekte:' . 'Andere Homepage:' . 'Youtube Channel:' .